Nights: Powers of the Persona
by Slayergirl222
Summary: Sisters Crystal and Jessica team up as they go through the world of Nightopia, where they fight many evil Nightmarens, befriend many renegades, and discover the powers of each Persona. Will they work together to defeat the 'Marens? OC/Nights/Reala R
1. Chapter 1

Nights: Powers of the Persona

Chapter One

The Prologue

This story revolves around our two heroines, Crystal and Jessica, a pair of sisters, one older, and one younger, who are well known for their natural abilities. Crystal, the eldest, who has retained her blonde streaks in her brown hair, has the ability to manipulate any known element of the magical world. She also specializes in weaponry, such as her rapier, called the Ray of Light, given to her from France as a thank you present for saving their country. Jessica, the youngest, has the ability to manipulate two elements, earth and nature. She also has a natural ability that allows her to communicate with animals of all shapes and sizes. The two have faced many dangers together as one, against fierce demons, countless foes, and powerful sorcerers. As long as the two remain in battle, they will succeed in their quest for world peace.

Crystal was practicing her next fencing lesson with her teacher, Aunt Pyra, as well as some of her other students. Out of every one of them, she was the strongest of them all in dexterity, strength, and courage. As she duels another student, who was wearing what appears to be a white suit with a mask over his face, Jessica watched in amazement in the sidelines, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Crystal dodges the blow, kicks the student in the stomach, kicks his weapon from his hand, takes it, and points her own at her opponent. Everyone clapped, including her instructor, who was very pleased with Crystal's display of courage.

"That's all for today, everyone," she instructed. "Class dismissed." At that moment, Crystal's cell phone rang at the same time.

"Oo! Perfect timin'," said Crystal, as she put her rapier away and took her cell phone out. She read the time, turned her head towards her sister, and said, "Time to go, sis!"

"Coming!" said Jessica, excitedly. She immediately got up, and went for the door in glee, hoping to see her sister smiling at her once more.

"Same time tomorrow, honey," said Aunt Pyra.

"Roger, Auntie! Bye!" called Crystal, as she went with her sister.

"Buh-bye!" said Pyra, waving at her. As the sisters go out the door, she looked at the calendar with a proud look on her face. There was only twelve days left until the Fencing Tournament.

Meanwhile, in a bright and sunny afternoon, Jessica and Crystal were walking together on the sidewalk, looking for a place to go to for shopping. Jessica looked around in glee, and imagined how her sister would feel if she were by her side with her. She then looked forward, only to see her sister farther away from her than usual. She tried to keep up with her, but when she did so, the entire scenery turned into nothing but darkness, and Crystal was no longer in sight. Her eyes began to twinkle in fear, and feint laughter was heard all around her. Suddenly, many older teenagers, who looked at her menacingly, with burning red eyes, surrounded her. A female said, "Oh, look. It's Crystal's little assistant!" A male said, "Hey! How's life as someone's sidekick, eh?" Another female said, "You'll never be like your older sister!" Another male said, "Bet you can't be as brave as your sister, now can you?" They jeered at her from every corner, and Jessica felt helpless and frightened, as her blonde hair began to droop with sadness. She went to the floor in fear and humiliation, hoping that her sister would come and save her from her worst nightmare.

Meanwhile, Crystal was walking on the sidewalk, and noticed that her younger sister was no longer behind her. _That's strange,_ she thought to herself. _Where did Jessa run off to this time?_ She then paced forward, hoping that her sister would keep up with her. She even listened intently for her sister's footsteps. She heard nothing, however, but the roar of cars rolling by on the street. As she continued to walk forward, she noticed something in the window of a plush shop. It was an angel plush together with a devil plush, both leaning against each other. This made her remember all the injured people, and how she was saving lives for many years. She looked away from the window, and put her hand on her face. _What am I?_ All of a sudden, both plushes grew to human size, glared, and grinned menacingly at her, causing the glass to crack. Crystal's head snapped into the direction of the two, and was knocked back by shadows after the glass shatters. She looked up in horror, and looked in horror as the scenery turned to blackness instantly, and a nearby couple turned into shadow-like beings. She promptly got up, and began to run as fast as she could through the darkness, with the shadow creatures flying behind her, their eyes glaring at her menacingly in the darkness. Suddenly, she heard her sister screaming in fright. She turned around, only to see her sister running from the same type of monsters, screaming in panic and confusion. She then tripped over her own foot, and fell onto the ground, where she crawled in fear to get away. Crystal, who loved her sister very much, promptly ran up to her, yelling, "Jessie!" She grabbed her hand, pulled her up from the ground, and held onto her frightened sister. They were surrounded by vicious shadow creatures from another, with eyes that glared ferociously at them. Crystal shot three white, crescent discs at the monstrous creatures, but to no avail, for they easily evaded them. She then realized that she needed to retreat. She grabbed her sister's wrist, yelling, "Come on!" The two ran away from the monstrous shadows, but they were right behind them. The chase went on, until a bright light had shown through, causing the blackness to recoil. Crystal and Jessica stared in wonder and curiosity. As the two reached for the light, the shadow creatures did not continue any further, and recoiled from the light in fright. As the sisters went through it, the light surrounds them and they are transported to another world.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Nights: Powers of the Persona

Chapter Two

Their First Dream World

The sisters have made it to another world. As they floated downward to a small, grassy and rocky island over an ocean of black water, the two looked in wonder, looking at the many strange things of this place. In front of them were many doors, four for each individual, and five for both sisters. The fountain contained a rainbow-like color in the water, and ran continuously without a sign of stopping.

"Whoa," said Jessica. "Big sister, where are we?"

"I don't know," said Crystal, as she turned her head towards a different direction. "It looks so weird." She then noticed that one of the doors was open for them to go through.

"Hey!" she said in shock and surprise. "One of the doors is open." The two walked up to the door, and were amazed at how neatly decorated it was, with many twinkling stars on each side, and a beautiful stain-glass window of a leaf on the top of the door.

"Let's go in there," said Crystal.

"Yeah," said Jessica in agreement. Crystal opens the door, and the two went through it as fast as they could. As soon as they did so, they began to float to the bottom of a starry background. They landed, and passed through the door that was welcoming them in. As soon as they went to the other side of the door, the come into a huge, beautiful grassland, brimming with colorful flowers of every shape and size, trees that reach as far as the eye can see, a lovely lake with water that sparkled in the light, and many, many tiny, angel-like creatures playing together.

"Wow!" said Jessica in amazement. "Big sister, look at this place!" Crystal looked around the place, while her sister went towards a giant rock for her to sit on. She named off everything that she saw with her own eyes, saying, "Hmm. Grassy plains, water, flowers. Must be the Sogen." She then walked beside her sister through grassy plains. They stopped for some rest, after exploring some areas of the place.

"I remember when we played in the Sogen," said Jessica. "When we were kids."

"Yeah," said Crystal. "The two of us were having fun together at the time."

Flashback

_It was in September in 1997, when you first came to Red Stone. You and I were playing at recess, and we always played in the grasslands._

The kid versions of Crystal and Jessica were chasing each other in a game of tag with the other kids. Crystal was 'it.' She ran after her sister in break-neck speed, while Jessica ran as fast as she could from her. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock, and ran into a man-eating plant. Crystal came to her rescue, but was scared.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" exclaimed Crystal.

I was scared of what might happen to you if I didn't do anything. So I used my power of fire, and destroyed the plant.

Crystal then summoned a fireball, and shot it at her sister's attacker. As it cried in agony of the flames, it turned into nothing but ash. Both the sisters were relieved. They then continue to play with the other children after the incident.

Flashback ended

"Of course that was our first monster, and I was a total scaredy-cat back then," said Crystal.

"Yeah," said her sister in agreement. Crystal then noticed something about this place, and said, "Wait a minute."

"What?" Jessica asked her sister.

"I think I know exactly where we are," said Crystal, reassuringly.

"Well what is it? Where are we?" Jessica asked in curiosity.

"We are in Nightopia," Crystal explained. "A world that we can go to only when we're asleep. It's also known as the World of Dreams."

"The World of Dreams?" Jessica asked in curiosity and interest.

"Exactly," said Crystal. "It's only limited by imagination, and it changes dependin' on the dreamer and his or her heart. Course we're called visitors to the dream world." Jessica then noticed the tiny, angelic creatures approaching the two, giggling and looking at them in curiosity and innocence. Jessica was fascinated by them and wanted to play with them. She approached them carefully, hoping to gain their trust, and be gentle with them.

"Hi, little ones," said Jessica. "Do you wanna play?"

"Those are Nightopians, Jessie," said Crystal. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They often like to play, sing, and play music with each other, and with visitors like us."

"Really?" said Jessica, fascination.  
"Really, really," said Crystal. Jessica then decided to play with them. But they had no idea that they were being watched over. A pair of soft, blue, cat-like eyes peered at them from a nearby canyon, watching the sisters in curiosity. It was a jester like creature, wearing a European-type outfit, with white sleeves ending at purple and yellow, zigzag cuffs, a pink and red vest, a purple jester-like hat with two tassels, purple pants, and a pair of yellow, pink, and purple boots. There was also a large red diamond on his chest, which was quite strange. He lacked a neck, a nose, and ears, but he could hear them very well. He eyed them in curiosity, wondering what they are and where they are from.

"Hey, let's go check out more of this place," said Crystal.

"Okay," said Jessica in agreement. The two began to walk to another part of their discovered paradise, hoping to find more exciting things that can only be seen in dreams. As they went to a nearby canyon, Crystal said, "I may have to warn you, not all Nightopian residents are harmless. There's also their rivals and enemies; the Nightmarens."

"N-N-Nightmarens?" said Jessica, in fright.

"Exactly," said Crystal. "Their main goal is to gain enough emotion crystals to destroy Nightopia. Without this place, it'll be a scare fest for dreamers."

"Oh my," said Jessica. "That's horrible."

"Lucky for us, not all Nightmarens are bad," said Crystal. "The are some renegades out there that can help us. If we find one, he or she will be on our side."

"That's good," said Jessica. "But how do you know all of this?"

"Pg. 343, Magical History," said Crystal. "Dream Jester vs. Nightmare Jester."

"Oh that's right!" Jessica remembered. "We were learning about them the other day in History Class."

"Yep!" said Crystal, in agreement. "Guess she wanted things as simple as possible."

"I think you're right," said Jessica. The two laugh at their teacher's mistake. Suddenly, Crystal heard a small breeze, as if someone was flying over them. She looked in the direction of the sound, and noticed a strange creature standing right in front of them. It was a female, with white skin, green cat-like eyes, and short green hair, wearing a green, white petaled, with a dark green pattern on each green sleeve, an orange pendant on her chest, as well as an orange collar, and white, green bottomed, dark-green patterned boots. She lacked ears, a nose, and a neck, much to Crystal's curiosity.

"A Nightmaren!" shouted Jessica, as she ran behind her sister. But Crystal could tell that for a Nightmaren, she was actually as sweet and kind-hearted as the Dream Jester.

"It's okay, sis," said Crystal, reassuringly. "She's a renegade. She won't hurt us."

"Really?" said Jessica, with curiosity.

"Yeah, really," said Crystal reassuringly. Jessica then peeked from behind her sister to see the Nightmaren in front of them. She looked into her heart and finally realized that she was harmless and that she wouldn't hurt anyone. She smiled, came out of her hiding place, raised her hand, and said, "How do you do?" The Nightmaren just waved at her. Jessica then became disappointed and said, "I said 'How do you do?'" Crystal bonked her on the head, and said, "Can't you see she's mute?"

"Oops!" said Jessica, after realizing her mistake. She turned to the mute Nightmaren and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you couldn't talk." The female Nightmaren closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of them, indicating that she doesn't mind.

"You see, sis," Crystal instructed. "This one speaks Sign Language. That means she'll motion with her hands to talk." The Nightmaren nodded in agreement.

"Oh, where are my manners?" said Crystal. "I'm Crystal, and the little ditz here is my sister, Jessica."

"Hi," said Jessica. "What's your name?" The Nightmaren tried to speak, but no sound came from her mouth. She then realized that she had no voice of her own, and that her creator never gave her one. So she motioned with her hands to tell them her name. The first clue was that she pointed to Crystal.

"Me," she answered, having realized whom she was pointing at. Then she used magic to show a picture of a man with his son. Of course the purple jester was watching the three from behind a rock and knew exactly what his ally was saying.

"Me-dad," said Crystal. "Medad? Hahaha! That's a weird name for a Nightmaren." The mute Nightmaren just gave a blank look.

"Mippa," the purple jester whispered to Crystal from his hiding place. His voice sounded like a younger male or an adult female with a British accent as he spoke. "Her name is Mippa." Crystal looked behind her to see who said that, and said, "Mippa?" The mute Nightmaren nodded with glee.

"Mippa?" Crystal repeated. "Is that your name?" Mippa nodded again, happy for them figuring out her name.

"All right, Mippa," said Crystal, "what brings you here?" Mippa told them through Sign Language, and they understood everything that she said.

"Oh I get," said Crystal. "You just came because you were curious about us. Well, sense we just got here, via a door, I was wonderin' if you could help us out. Maybe give us a tour around this place." Mippa pointed to herself, and started flying in joy. She even flew in circles around Crystal, who giggled when she did that. As soon as she stopped what she was doing, Crystal said, "Well, shall we head off, then?" Mippa nodded, and signaled them to follow her.

"I think she knows where we are," said Crystal. "Come on." The two sisters follow their new Nightmaren friend around the place. The purple jester smiled, thinking that they are safe. But he knew that there was danger approaching. He got out of his hiding spot and followed the trio to keep an eye on them, and to be sure they don't run into any trouble.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Nights: Powers of the Persona

Chapter Three

Their First Nightmaren Battle

Crystal and Jessica followed Mippa to another part of the realm, where they see many, many flowers all in bloom. Both sisters were amazed to see this many flowers, each a different size, type, and color. Jessica, who had the power of Nature and has since been the expert of many different flowers, decides to name off every type of flower in the area. Crystal, on the other hand, decided to look around to see what other objects and weird creatures they could find. As she looked around the place for anything out of ordinary, she noticed something in the air. It was a purple jester like creature, and he was floating above them in the sky.

"What is it, big sister?" Jessica asked in curiosity. She then noticed the same jester that Crystal was looking earlier. As the jester-like creature floated downward, she yelped, "A Nightmaren!" She dragged her sister to a nearby boulder so that they can hide. But Crystal can tell that he was a kind-hearted Nightmaren, despite his race.

"That's no ordinary Nightmaren," said Crystal, correcting her sister. "That's the Dream Jester."

"No way," said Jessica, peeking from behind the boulder. They looked in amazement as the purple jester twirled to the ground, and gave a graceful bow as soon as he was only three inches off the ground.

"And you thought that he was the bad guy," said Crystal jokingly to her sister.

"Sorry," said Jessica. "I thought he was like his brother, the Nightmare Jester."

"Nuh-uh," said Crystal. "He's one of the Nightmaren oddballs. No assumptions next time, okay?"

"Yes, big sister," said Jessica, in agreement. They remained in their hiding spot, so as not to get caught by their newly discovered Nightmaren renegade. As the purple jester floated only three inches off the ground, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing glasses, a white button up shirt, a pair of blue shorts, white socks, and black shoes, approached him with confidence in his heart, and a smile.

"Oh, Thomas," said the jester, as he quickly recognized him.

"Hey Mr. Dream Clown," said Thomas, jokingly.

"I'm not a clown, but I am from Nightopia," said the purple jester, as he rubbed his tassels in embarrassment. The sisters couldn't help but overhear this and Jessica giggled after hearing this.

"Dream Clown?" said Crystal, with a look that said 'What are you talking about?' "Make that a jester, kid." Mippa looked at the two, and wondered what the commotion was about. She floated over to them and tried to pull them away.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," said Crystal. "Watch it. The Dream Jester isn't dangerous. Besides, he's just playin' with a kid."

"Sorry, Mippa," said Jessica. Mippa waved her hand, letting them know that it was okay. She then led the two back towards the canyon, where Crystal noticed some Nightopians were fleeing in the opposite direction.

"What the heck?" Crystal said, curiously.

"What is it, big sister?" Jessica asked, curious about Crystal's gaze on the fleeing Nightopians.

"The Nightopians are scared," said Crystal, worryingly. Mippa then used her hands and magic to tell them what might be the cause of the frightened Nightopians, by pointing at them, putting both hands by her head, and twitching her fingers, as if she's trying to scare them, and pointing in the direction they were going.

"She says, 'Maybe there is danger nearby," said Jessica, translating Mippa's Sign Language.

"She may be right," said Crystal, in agreement to Jessica's translation. She looked around the canyon to see if there was any sign of evil nearby.

"I don't see anythin'," said Crystal, as she finished checking the area. Suddenly, something sharp scratched the right side of her face, and pinned itself against the canyon's left side. She healed it up, and examined the weapon that hit her earlier. Mippa, having recognized the weapon, then motioned with her hands again, by pointing at what Crystal was trying to pry free of the wall, and making the same motion she did when she mentioned the Nightopians.

"Mippa says, 'Be careful with that. This weapon is dangerous,'" Jessica translated.

"Dangerous?" said Crystal, in disbelief, as she yanked the tiny, square-shaped weapon from the rocky wall, and examined it. She looked at and realized that it was just a Queen of Hearts playing card.

"It's just a playin' card," said Crystal, with a blank look, as she held it up for the two to see it. Suddenly, it began to blink, and a certain low beeping noise came from it. Crystal looked at in curiosity, but Mippa thought fast, flew to her, and picked her up, knowing that it was a bomb card. This caused Crystal to drop it, and the card exploded, causing the two to collide into the canyon side, and roll to the ground against the bumpy wall. Crystal felt dizzy for having to roll to the ground, as she landed on her butt. She shook her head, and looked around for the person behind all of this. Mippa flew over to her with a mad looking face, and signed to her if she believed her or not.

" 'Now do you believe me?'" Crystal translated. "Yes I do, now." She got herself up, and Jessica ran up to them to help. As Crystal dusted herself off from the debris, a rather high-pitched laugh can be heard from over the canyon. Suddenly, a human-sized card appeared from above the canyon with the backside facing them.

"So you are Crystal Lee?" said the disembodied voice, as the card turned around, showing what appears to be an invisible creature, with only his cape, hands, feet, hat, collar, eyes, and mouth showing. His color scheme was sky-blue, orange, and white. His laughter can be heard again, this time with mockery. The card disappeared in a flash, revealing the same creature on the card in its place.

"I am Jackle!" said the creature. "I am the reaper of the Nightmarens!"

"Well look at you," said Crystal, with a smirk on her face. "You're nothin' but the Caped Anubis."

"Big sister," whispered Jessica, in disgust. Mippa just looked at Crystal with a mad look.

"I'm just sayin'," said Crystal.

"Underestimation!" said Jackle as he began throwing cards at both sisters, causing them to dodge some of them, before they exploded below them. Crystal clicked her heels a couple times and a pair of large, pink, translucent angelic wings appeared on her ankles. She began to fly to the sky, hoping to keep Jackle away from Mippa and Jessica. She then noticed something on her side belt loops. She knows that she has two magic satchels with her, a purple one for inventory, and a pink one for magical accessories. What she didn't know was that she had her rapier on the same belt loop as her purple satchel. _What the,_ she thought to herself. _My rapier is still with me._ She unsheathed it and launched towards the now flying caped Nightmaren. Jackle began throwing cards at her in glee and pleasure. Crystal dodged almost every single one of them, but defended herself with her rapier blade when some of them came at her. She then flew towards him and struck at him with her rapier, but he simply defended himself with his cape.

"Hee hee hee hee," said Jackle, taunting her. "You can't get me with that." He flew away from her until he was at least six feet away from her. Crystal looked dumbfounded as to why her rapier didn't get through his cape like it should. She looked to Mippa, who flew up to her, and motioned with her hands to her, first pointing at Jackle's cape, summoning a green orb, defending herself with an invisible cape as it came near, and pointing at Jackle.

" 'The cape protects him from harm,'" Crystal translated. She then came up with something.

"Jess! Yank his cape from him!" she commanded her sister.

"What about you?" Jessica asked, with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doin'. I'll distract him."

"Okay." Jessica then summoned a pair of dragonfly wings in order to fly. As soon as she was in the air, she moved swiftly above both her sister, and Jackle, so as not to get caught by him. Crystal kept shooting lightning bolts from her rapier, but Jackle blocked every one of her attacks. Jessica was about to make her move, but Mippa flew up to her, and signed to her that she will do what her sister had ordered her to do.

"Okay," said Jessica, nodding in agreement. Mippa then sneaks up on Jackle while he was not looking, spins like a corkscrew towards him, and knocks him to the canyon side, his cape flying off in the process.

"I said, Jessie, not Mippa," said Crystal, smiling with her eyebrows forward. Mippa shook her head, flew towards her, and signed that she knew very well how to defeat Jackle. She then took Jackle's cape just as it was falling to the ground, shook it at him, knowing that he couldn't protect himself without his 'security blanket'.

"Hey!" Jackle exclaimed. "Give that back!" He flew towards Mippa in fury, but Mippa kept dodging him in every direction. Crystal took advantage of Jackle's weakness and waited for the right moment to strike him with a finishing move. As soon as Mippa got behind Jackle, and he turned around to get her, she flew out of the way, allowing Crystal permission to defeat him.

"Not so tough without your shield, huh?" said Crystal, smirking. Jackle turned his head around, only to see her with her rapier infused with her own lightning bolt.

"Uh oh," he said, eyes widened with fear. Crystal then raised her rapier in front of her, drew it back, and struck at him with full force. This technique had zapped Jackle so much that he came out black, and he fell to the ground, his eyes replace with white swirls, indicating his defeat. Crystal then floated back down to the ground, and her ankle wings disappear. She walked up to Jackle, who lay there seeing a black and red jester creature, and the purple jester, circling him, indicating he is in a daze.

"Just goes to show, Jackle," said Crystal, proudly. "Never judge a dreamer by his or her appearance." She then put her rapier away. "Anybody got his cape?"

"Right here," said Jessica as she walked over to them, holding Jackle's cape. She then handed it to Crystal.

"Thank you," she said, after receiving it. She then threw it upon the dazed Jackle, and Mippa circled him, creating what appears to be a green vortex. Vines came from it, grabbed him, and threw him into the vortex itself, not to be seen for a long time. The vortex then closed as he fell through it. Crystal and Jessica were impressed with her skills, and how she summoned a portal via a circle.

"Can all Nightmarens do that?" asked Crystal. Mippa shook her head, and motioned with hands again, this time letting them know that only Nightmarens of her level can make a vortex.

"She says, 'only first level Nightmaren, like her, can produce a vortex of their own,'" said Jessica, translating Mippa's sign language.

"I see," said Crystal. "Hey, that's just like the Dream Jester and the Nightmare Jester, huh sis?"

"Yep," said Jessica in agreement. The two sisters do their secret handshake in celebration of defeating their first enemy Nightmaren. But little did they know that another jester-like creature from above was watching them. The jester like creature looked similar to the purple jester, but his skin was a bone white, he had long nails on his bone white fingers, and he had hard blue eyes. He wore a red hat with black stripes that curved inwards, a red vest over a black bondage, a pink collar around his non-existent neck, a gold chain necklace with a pink gemstone on it, boots that matched his hat, and golden mask with crows decorated on the sides, which hide the black scars over his eyes. He looked at the sister intently, having witnessed the battle that took place in the canyon.

"So, you have defeated Jackle with unknown power," he said with interest, his fingers on his chin. A smile came upon his black-painted lips. "Interesting."

"Hey Rea!" a voice came from nearby. It was just a jester wearing blue and green, his tassels looking like zigzags.

"What'cha lookin' at?" he said curiously. The black and red jester pointed at the sisters.

"Those two have powers of their own," he said to the blue and green jester. "And not only that, they have all of their Ideya, except one is missing from each of them."

"Which one's which?" said the blue and green jester.

"Look Dubaous," said the red and black jester. "The blonde streaked girl is missing the Ideya of Hope, while her blonde sister is missing the Ideya of Courage. So, it would be much easier to take their Ideya than the other visitors."

"I get it," said Dubaous. "So we gotta get their Ideya first, then we deal with the others later."

"Exactly," said the black and red jester. He chuckled as he looked at the sisters from above them. His laugh was in fact very creepy, as if he was giggling like a five-year-old child. As the sisters and Mippa make their move to a different area, the two followed them in the air, so as not to be seen by their next target.

To be continued…


End file.
